Shadow and Bone (TV series)
Shadow and Bone is a forthcoming Netflix adaptation of the Grisha Trilogy and Six of Crows Duology by Leigh Bardugo. The series, announced on January 10, 2019, will be created, written and executive produced by showrunner Eric Heisserer, and executive produced by Leigh Bardugo, Shawn Levy, Pouya Shahbazian, Dan Levine, Dan Cohen and Josh Barry for 21 Laps Entertainment.Netflix Orders ‘Shadow And Bone’ Series Based On Leigh Bardugo’s Grishaverse Novels From Eric Heisserer & Shawn Levy – January 10, 2019 Synopsis In a world cleaved in two by a massive barrier of perpetual darkness, where unnatural creatures feast on human flesh, a young soldier uncovers a power that might finally unite her country. But as she struggles to hone her power, dangerous forces plot against her. Thugs, thieves, assassins and saints are at war now, and it will take more than magic to survive. Cast Starring *Jessie Mei Li as Alina Starkov‘Shadow And Bone’: ‘Westworld’s Ben Barnes & ‘Last Night In Soho’s Jessie Mei Li Among Cast For Netflix Series – October 2, 2019Netflix's "See What's Next" Twitter (Cast Photo) – October 2, 2019 *Ben Barnes as General KiriganThe full character breakdown. A reminder to my readers, the Darkling has had many names. - October 02, 2019 *Archie Renaux as Malyen Oretsev *Freddy Carter as Kaz Brekker *Amita Suman as Inej Ghafa *Kit Young as Jesper Fahey Recurring Cast *Sujaya Dasgupta as Zoya NazyalenskyWIRE BUZZ: THE WALKING DEAD VR TRAILER; PIPPI LONGSTOCKING MOVIE; NETFLIX'S SHADOW AND BONE CAST – October 2, 2019 *Danielle Galligan as Nina Zenik *Daisy Head as Genya Safin *Simon Sears as IvanTwitter thread: Leigh Bardugo and Simon Sears – October 2, 2019 *Calahan Skogman as Matthias Helvar‘Shadow And Bone’: Netflix Series Adds Seven To Cast – December 19, 2019 *Zoë Wanamaker as Baghra *Kevin Eldon as The Apparat *Julian Kostov as Fedyor Kaminsky *Luke Pasqualino as David Kostyk *Jasmine Blackborow as Marie *Gabrielle Brooks as Nadia Zhabin *Antonín Mašek as Alexei *George Parker as Prince Vasily *Kaylan Teague as Young Alina *Julia Ubrankovics as Milana Production News *Leigh Bardugo will have a cameo in one of the episodes. She originally wanted to have a dramatic death scene but instead, she will be seen opening a door to someone in the Grand Palace. On her Instagram story she shared that she will be wearing a purple Materialki Kefta *October 2, 2019: Key cast members announced; cast and crew are filming in Budapest.Josh Barry Twitter – October 2, 2019 *January 11, 2019: In her newsletter to fans, Leigh Bardugo offered additional details about how the series will be adapted for television: **Netflix has the rights to the Shadow and Bone trilogy, the Six of Crows duology, and The Language of Thorns.Leigh Bardugo Newsletter – January 11, 2019 **The producers do not plan on "just smashing together the timelines". It's not set in stone, but Bardugo stated that she has "been thinking of Season 1 as getting Book One of Shadow and Bone and Book Zero of Six of Crows." **The show will focus on bringing "more diversity into play early in the Shadow and Bone narrative, meaning that "some of the characters aren’t going to look the way they were described on the page—and that’s the way it should be." References Category:Television series